


Dumb Bunny.

by QueenStiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary as Nick Wilde, Everyone is connected to an animal and stuff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Simon as Judy Hopps, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStiles/pseuds/QueenStiles
Summary: Simon Lewis always dreamed of becoming the first bunny cop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first little chapter of a fanfic I planned on writing but never really got around to. Maybe I will actually write it one day but that probably won't happen for a while. Until then, just have this little chapter to see if anyone would even enjoy this. Even though no one has proof read this & it's been months since I even looked at it.

Ever since he could remember, people had been trying to keep him from following his dreams. His parents did it out of concern for him and fear of what would happen while others just didn’t believe he could do it. No one thought that a bunny could be a cop. They were too small, too cute, or too weak. Not what the police force was looking for… Which was stupid because the police force seemed to be made up of predators, the bigger the better, and what would that do? He knew that they were seen as strong and everything. But predators weren’t the only ones who lived in the town or city. Wherever there were predators, there was probably going to be prey. The world needed a bunny cop. The world needed to be shown that even bunnies could do things that a predator could do… It was just convincing everyone else of that that was hard.

    Simon could remember the look of horror on his teacher’s face. The third grade harvest festival and he helped his friends put on a play. A play that pointed out humanity’s past and the problem with it today. Every animal had a sort of ‘spot’ they were supposed to fill. It was already chosen for them even though it could be slightly different. Predators had to be certain things while other, weaker animals had to do certain things. His friends had chosen random jobs to say that they wanted, outside the norm, but he knew what he wanted. As soon as he put on the cap and said he was going to be a police officer… The room fell silent as everyone stared at him. His parents, all his siblings, all the other students. Either look of horror, surprise, or amusement. _There’s no way a bunny could be a cop_.

    Less than fifteen minutes after his little show, he was given an opportunity to do what he wanted to do. Protect people. Of course, he maybe shouldn’t have gone up against the school’s largest and meanest bully. Jace Wayland was one of the biggest bullies in the entire town. Even some of the older kids were scared of him. No, older kids were afraid of him. He was the king of bullies. But it was to protect his friend and to do what was right. The young Lewis had walked away with scratches on his cheek from the older boy’s claws but he had managed to get his friend’s tickets back. The happy expression on their faces and their praise was enough. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t know when to give up.

    After that, people mostly forgot about it, until the moments when it was brought up again. Then people would try to throw him off again and he would hold on for dear life. He wasn’t going to give up on his dream. No matter who told him that he was wrong or couldn’t do it. What did it matter to them? It wasn’t like there would be a big, world changing thing would happen. Maybe history changing… But not world changing. Plus it wasn’t there life so they could just go shove it! But, somehow, the bunny got through high school with no real incidents. Out of high school and straight into the police academy.

    Granted, the academy was hard, and he was pushed to his breaking point multiple times. The course was built for things that were easy for a predator and not for prey. Like life, one other student said, which left Simon seething. It wasn’t even the book part that got to him. Everything that almost broke him was the training and the other officers. Specifically the officer who was training them and continuously told him how he would never make it. Even when they weren’t training… At meal time, in the halls, even on the weekends when he went home to visit his parents. But he was Simon Lewis, he didn’t know when to give up, and he had gotten that far. He had actually gotten _in_ to the police academy which was a miracle for even smaller predators. After that, he became top of his class, both in actual class and training. Bypassing even the best and biggest predators by far.

As much as his family hated it, he knew where he was going to go after the academy.

    Zootopia was the city where all sorts of animals came together and lived side by side. It was like a huge mixing pot of animals. Ever since he was little, he had been dreaming of living there, and being on the police force. The world’s first ever bunny cop _and_ he was going to start out in Zootopia. It would probably cause his parents to die of worry but that didn’t worry Simon enough to really stop his dream. Simon Lewis was going to become the world’s first bunny cop and he was going to make the world better.

    Graduation came and passed. It was a great day, one where the mayor of Zootopia came, and announced him as the first bunny cop. He even said he was excited for when Simon started working in Zootopia! It was the best day of his life. Of course, he went home and celebrated with his family. They were proud of him since he had worked so hard and had been dreaming about it since, well, _forever_. But he could see past them easily… They were worried. Mrs. Lewis was a lot better at voicing her concerns and not sounding crazy than her husband was. Simon was extremely happy to have his mother in that moment.

    Any city would be huge to a small town carrot-farmer but Zootopia was massive. It could probably fit five of his hometowns in it. Which made everything overwhelming but the bunny was a bit too excited to care. He had never seen anything so beautiful. All the animals living together and interacting. From giraffes and elephants to hamsters or even lizards. They were all in the city. The city where he was going to live and work in. Where he had been dreaming about since way before he put on that play in the third grade and announced his life plan to everyone he went to school with. Some small part of him wanted to visit every one who had told him he couldn’t do it and go ‘Ha!’ right into their face. Simon Lewis, first bunny cop, and starting the greatest part of his life.

Okay, so maybe his apartment wasn’t that great. It was fine. Especially since he didn’t mind living in a small space that much. It was almost the same amount of room as he got back home with all his brothers and sisters.

    The first day of work started out well. Excited as ever, Simon woke up extra early, and made sure he looked the best he could. Just the fact that he was in his uniform made him so proud of himself. It was actually happening. He was living in his dream city with his dream job. He had gone against all odds and actually done it… And today was his first day! He flashed one last smile at himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Okay, okay… So work wasn’t what he was expecting. The officer who had greeted him was nice enough despite a small correction Simon made on their part. Everyone in the room was a predator. Mostly big ones like tigers, rhinos, etc. There were a few wolves or smaller big cats but not quite enough to balance it out. Then there was him. A little bunny who was so excited for his first day and to be on the force. Excitedly waiting for his assignment, he didn’t even let his smile drop as the chief of police read off all the good assignments. All of them going to predators. The bigger the job, the bigger the predator. Then it was finally his turn… He got meter duty.

He came to make the world a better place and do actual cop work but he was stuck giving people tickets because they parked in one spot for too long. But it was just his first day. It would get better, right? He would show Chief Lightwood that he was excellent at his job and get a better one next time. After all, he fought his entire life for this job so he wasn’t going to give up on it yet.


End file.
